wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Safari (album)
"Wiggly Safari" is The Wiggles' 14th album released in 2002. And The accompanying video was released on July 8, 2002. Tracklist #The Crocodile Hunter (intro) #The Crocodile Hunter #Australia Zoo (intro) #Australia Zoo #Do the Owl (intro) #Do the Owl #Wobbly Camel (intro) #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker (intro) #Cocky Want a Cracker #Old Man Emu (intro) #Old Man Emu #Swim With Me (intro) #Swim With Me #Feeding Time (intro) #Feeding Time #Dingo Tango (intro) #Dingo Tango #Snakes (intro) #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #Kookaburra Choir (intro) #Kookaburra Choir #We're the Crocodile Band (intro) #We're the Crocodile Band #Koala La La (intro) #Koala La La #You Might Like a Pet (intro) #You Might Like a Pet #Dorothy Queen of the Roses #Butterflies Flit (intro) #Butterflies Flit #The Wiggly Owl Medley Release Dates Australia - February 4, 2002 America - September 3, 2002 (HIT) June 24, 2003 (KOCH) The album may have been released in the United Kingdom in 2006, as it is promoted in the UK release of Top of the Tots. However, no other evidence of this release exists. Personnel Australia * The Wiggles are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD and GREG PAGE * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve & Terri Irwin, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Mark Punch, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Our A Team (Paul Paddick & Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue and The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Artwork: Janda Kyral and Bodgie Graphics * Photography: Greg Barrett America * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve & Terri Irwin, Paul Paddick * Guitar: Mark Punch, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, The A Team (Paul Paddick & Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue and The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley * Package Design: Amy McMurry, Leonor Egea Trivia * The songs Do the Owl, Dorothy Queen of the Roses, and The Wiggly Owl Medley were performed in Wiggly Party: Live in Concert before this album was released. * This was the first album to feature Sam Moran on Backing vocals until 2006 when he replaced Greg Page as the Yellow wiggle until 2012. * This is the first album since the debut album where Anthony Field is the sole music producer. * The Crocodile Hunter shares similarities with the song Wake Up Jeff!. * The Wiggly Owl Medley is the only song that's not on the Wiggly Safari video. * The US album booklet shows that John Field's name is in the credits of Australia Zoo, although he didn't write it, The Wiggles' names were removed from Cocky Want a Cracker although they wrote it, and Dominic Lindsay's name is in the credits of You Might Like a Pet, although he didn't write it. The Australian album booklet also shows that only The Wiggles' names were in the credits of Butterflies Flit but they wrote it with Anthony's mother Marie. What's more, Craig Abercrombie (who helped write Wiggly Party) isn't listed in the song credits of The Wiggly Owl Medley. *In the Koch Records Release, song credits for Old Man Emu and Swim With Me are not listed at all. * Percussionist Steve Machamer debuts on this album. * Captain Feathersword is credited as one of the members of Our A Team. *The cover is mentioned in a Instagram post by The Wiggles posting on May 9, 2018, being their take on the “Avengers Infinity War is the most ambitious crossover event in history” meme.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiihP28BYxF/?hl=en&taken-by=thewiggles * The Wiggles wrote The Crocodile Hunter for Steve Irwin. * The Wiggles and Steve Irwin recorded their vocals separately for this album because The Wiggles were too busy touring. Gallery WigglySafari-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover WigglySafari-AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back cover WigglySafariAlbum.jpg|US cover WigglySafari-CDBack(USVersion).jpg|US back cover The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Safari-Starring-The-Crocodile-_57.jpg|US disc (HiT Entertainment only) File:WigglySafariUSalbumdisc.png|US disc (HiT/Koch Records) Top of the Tots UK Back Cover.png|UK promotion (likely unreleased) WigglySafariAlbum-InsideCover.jpg|CD Cover in "Wiggly Safari" bonus clip issue21.jpg|Its Magic Album Booklet WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page1.jpg WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page2.jpg WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page3.jpg WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page4.jpg WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page5.jpg WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page6.jpg WigglySafariAlbumBooklet-Page7.jpg US version (HiT Entertainment only) File:Front Cover and Staff List-1.png US version (HiT/Koch Records) File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbookletbackcover.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet1.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet2.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet3.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet4.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet5.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet6.png File:WigglySafariUSalbumbooklet7.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2002 Category:2002 albums Category:Galleries Category:Concept albums Category:Adapted Song Albums